


I Could Do This All Day

by StarsGarters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, HYDRA Trash Compactor Challenge, HYDRA Trash Party, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An art fill for the first HYDRA Trash Compactor Challenge.<br/>1930s back alley gangbang on skinny!Steve, Bucky interacts with him afterwards (after witnessing as much or as little of the proceedings as you see fit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Do This All Day

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm a little sorry. But just a little bit. Just the tip.


End file.
